breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 1
So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand. ''-Isaiah 41:10.'' It's been two years since the happening... Two years... I couldn't believe it... I couldn't believe I actually made this far... I've been trying to...hang myself...slit my own throat...even drown myself, and I failed to do so... I just couldn't...after all, when I die, I'll be condemned by Celestia anyways... But...I caused too much havoc in this world, and I really want to punish myself for them... From killing normal ponies...to causing an Element of Harmony to be punished for trying to hide a killer... It was another day...I was about to try again...but then, a letter slipped in under my door... --- Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 1 --- "Dear Skyblack, It's me, Redflower, it's been a long time...I am writing this because I heard what happened. I'm so sorry for Fluttershy, Skyblack...and...Autumn as well...I saw you being dragged out of court while I was leaving Ponyville...and when two drunks here said there were rumors of you living in Melonville, I decided to write this... Well...I'm offering you a new place to stay...A new life. I'm living in Christingham at the moment, would you like to come here? It's not the best place to stay...but I want to help you, I really do. The choice is yours. - Redflower Purpleye --- The name wasn't strange, in fact, it was that mare that I attacked with the Corrupt Skyblack controlling me... I thought about it... Maybe I should stay...What if it's a trap? But...She said two years ago she was moving to Christingham... But...still...it might not be her...Just somepony wanting to kill me. I don't know... I sighed as I lit a cigarrette... ... I decided to risk it...I wouldn't care that much if I died... I knew Christingham, it wasn't a new town in Equestria, but it wasn't very well know either... Using the new technology I called a Transport Wagon... And waited until it came... --- It took two hours to get there... I jumped off the wagon and paid the fare... What I saw almost made me cry... A city turning into pieces, buildings had holes in it and had windows broken, there was trash everywhere, I could see hobos lying around in the streets, some drunk, others sleeping. The only source of light apart from the moon was the strip-club down the street. Numerous prostitutes flocked around it. Where the hell was I? "HEY, SKY!" I heard a feminine voice screaming my name. I saw Redflower coming from my left, smiling, with a bandage on where her cutie mark should be. "Good to see you here!" I just nodded, with a serious face. "I see that you're still not very happy..." I glared at her coldly...before looking away and sighing... She placed a hoof in my shoulder... "Look, I am sharing a house with somepony that I don't even know right...I am trying to help you...now all you have to do, is accept..." she scolded me... I nodded... "So, erm... I guess you better follow me, I'll show you my house..." "*sigh* Whatever..." I grabbed my suitcase with my mouth and followed her... --- She opened the door to apartment... It was in a state of serious disrepair, splintered planks, cracked walls, insects scurrying on the floor, and various holes dotted across both the walls and floors... It had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room all cramped togheter, and a small hallway that took you to three rooms, without doors, if you went to the right and a bathroom if you went to the left... "So...home sweet home! Heh..." I glared at her again, I wasn't amused, not by a long shot. "Wow...well, anyways, I have a room planned for you already...I-I hope you like it..." She showed me the room... It didn't even had a bed, it was just a matress... "Redflower, is this a joke?" "Erm, no..." I hit my head in the wall with frustration... "I'm sorry...that's all we had left..." She tried to put a hoof in my shoulder again... "Leave...me...alone..." "S-Sure..." She left the apartment... --- (Redflower's perspective) I sat down on one of the steps from the stairwell... "I tried to make him feel welcome...man, I'm such an idiot...who will sleep in a matress with a blue rag as blanket?" I rested my head in my hooves... In the distance, I saw my son coming home from school. He stopped on the middle of the stairwell. "Hi mom!" "Little Gray, we have a new roommate..." "Really? Is it a mare?" "No, it's a friend of mine that had a terrible, terrible life, and now he is in deep depression..." "Oh...that's sad, can I speak with him?" "No...he doesn't want to be bothered..." "Okay..." "So...how was your day?" "Stupid and boring as usual...the teacher didn't even teach us stuff...she...just talked about herself..." "*sigh* I regret moving here..." "Yeah..." "I wonder what the hell was I thinking..." "Mmhmm..." "Well...I...I'm going to check on the new roommate..." "Okay..." I ventured inside the apartment and checked on him. He had both of his hooves in his head, and was breathing deeply... "S-Sky?" Suddenly, he looked at me with those angry, soul piercing eyes. "I told you...TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" "O-Okay, okay, sorry!" I left the room and saw Gray on the doorstep. "A-Are you okay, mommy?" "Yes, he is a bit stressed... Look, I'll buy you an ice-cream!" "YAY! ICE CREAM!!" And we both left the apartment... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I raped... I caused so much pain... And now...this is what I get... Guess what? I deserve this... I laid on my side and kept staring at the door, a tear fell from my eye, before I buried my face on the matress...and slept... --- I woke up some hours later. I didn't move, I stood still. Trying to find the reason of my existence. Soon, I felt a hoof touching my back, sending shivers down my spine. "Sky? Sky, are you awake?" "Unfortunately..." --- (Redflower's perspective) I bit my lip and looked away for a few seconds, before looking back to him and caressing his back... "Stop...that..." I pulled my hoof away... He turned around and laid down on his side, opened his eyes and stared at the ground. I tried to caress his shoulder, but he pushed my hoof away. "I'm not in the mood for company..." "I...I want to make you feel better here." He sighed... "I'm sorry, but I can't take anymore of this bullshit..." "I understand, I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable." He sighed again... "Okay..." I went closer to him again. "Can I at least caress you?" "Yes..." I started caressing his right front leg. "You know...even though the...thing...was controlling me...I...I am still guilty..." "Why?" "I...I should've never tried to come to Ponyville...I should've stayed in Jack's house until I died..." "But...then you would've never met Autumn and-" He stares at me with those eyes... "I...I...look, I don't know...but what is important, is that you stopped killing...r-right?" "Maybe, but that doesn't change a lot...what happens in the past, stays in the past..." I nodded while frowning my lips... "Now...can you please leave me alone? I...want to think about things a little...or just rest..." "Of course..." I left the room... --- (Skyblack's perspective) I tried to catch some sleep, in the next day I would go out and take a good look at the city. --- I woke up with something poking my flank. I opened my eye and in the corner of it, I see a colt... He gasped... "DID I WAKE YOU UP?!" "I guess..." "OH MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, MOM'S GONNA BE PISSED!!" "Calm down, kid, I won't tell..." "Phew...that's better, mom told me to not talk to you but then I got curious and..." "I understand...I'm a bit curious too..." "So...what's your name?" "Skyblack, yours?" "Gray Purpleye!" He said as he put his hoof in his chest. "Hmph, where is your mother?" "Mom works as a "Fun-Deliver", she plays with stallions, but she always comes back tired..." I nodded...but I soon realised with terror what he meant... "Wait, your mom's a prostitute?" "What's a prostetoot?" "Erm...nothing, forget about it...it's...it's a similar job..." "Oh okay...So, w-what happened to you?" "What?" "Why was your life so terrible, as mommy told me? "I...will not answer that, sorry." "Okay..." He sat down and kept staring at me, smiling. "Do...you need something?" "Nope!" "Then why are you staring at me?" "I like staring at sleeping ponies!" My eye twitched for a second. "Why?" "They look funny, specially stallions...They drool all over the place!" "I don't..." "Are you sure? When I came here, you were drooling..." I stared coldly at him. "I don't like being stared at, so could you please?" "Please what?" "Please SCRAM!" He jumped backwards, scared. "I angered you?!" "And you're about to anger more if you don't give me some privacy!" "Okay, okay!" He left the room quickly. "Foals these days..." I was about to lay down again, but I saw my briefcase in the corner. I opened it... It was filled with books I got from the village...no mementos of Ponyville... Just stupid books... Part 2... --- ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Skyblack's first words in the sequel are the last words he said in the reboot, "Whatever...". Category:Reboot